Two brothers
by saphira404
Summary: Summary: AU Years after he left her, Kagura was finally in a happy relationship. Suddenly he comes back and with a twist; he is her new boyfriend's brother. Inu/Kagu/Sessh. Rated T for language and light lime.
1. Part 1

**TWO BROTHERS**

_**Part 1**_

_Summary:__** AU **__Years __a__fter he left her, Kagura__ thought she had moved on and was now in a happy relationship. Suddenly he comes back and with a twist; he is her new boyfriend's brother. __In__u/Kagu/Sessh. Rated T for language and light lime._

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: Needing a change from writing Special Delivery I decided to work on a one shot. I don't have much experience writing love triangles, so this will be fun. This story, which won't be very long will be updated daily. Lastly sorry but OOC warning!

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_'I think that's what people would call irony. For years I tried to forget that bastard and stayed away from men. I guess I was just not eager to get my freaking heart broken again... Anyway of all people to date I just had to go pick a guy that looks like the bastard. Maybe I'm masochist or something... Then again even if they have the same eye color, they are quite different. First of all their personalities are as different as a boiling kettle and an ice block. And my boyfriend's hair is more white than silver bluish, and also...'_ Kagura interrupted her thoughts suddenly.

_'Damn it! What am I thinking about? Why is he still haunting me? It's been _seven_ years since he left me, and I stopped hoping he'd come back for me a long time ago. I moved on, and now I'm with a great guy.'_ Kagura was so mad at herself that she almost banged her head against the desk she was sitting behind.

"You seem to be thinking too hard, better watch it or you'll get hurt." Inuyasha joked as patted his girlfriend's head.

"Shut up." She hissed as she sat up straight. After turning her chair around to face her boyfriend, Kagura allowed a smirk to appear on her lips. She then stood up and after making sure no one was around she quickly kissed Inuyasha _'At least that's a solution to stop thinking about the bastard...'_

"Is that a reward for making fun of you?" Inuyasha asked amused.

"No. Don't tell me you forgot today is our three months anniversary..." She asked seemingly lightly, masking how upset she truly was by the fact that he might have forgotten.

"Keh! Of course not. Who do you take me for?" He retorted hotly.

"A stupid inu hanyou..." She answered with a smile to which Inuyasha answered with a scowl. "Aw puppy you're so cute when you pout." Kagura grinned capturing his lips in a searing kiss. As her lips devoured his, she gently looped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha let her slid her tongue inside his mouth and she moaned when the two appendages met to fight for dominance. Kagura gently trailed her right hand up to tenderly caress his left ear, while Inuyasha's clawed hands danced over her back and even lower.

"Wow is it me or is this office getting too heated?" Miroku asked as he stepped into his boss's working space without knocking. The young human did however close the door behind him. His sudden intervention made Inuyasha and Kagura quickly break their kiss.

"Oh please don't stop on my account. Poor Inuyasha has been waiting for this for the past weeks." Miroku added slyly settling in one of the two chairs facing Kagura's desk.

"The poor guy has been so horny that he's as tense a s a bow... " He then commented shaking his head in mock sadness and a pity when he noticed the hanyou's hands had drifted to his girlfriend's backside in a move he himself had taught his best friend back in college. A supposedly flawless technique capable of getting any woman in bed.

"Really boss, how long do you intend to make him suffer? Inuyasha is a young man in his prime who has needs after all. Anyway what kind of cougar are you? Where's your sexual drive? I mean, Inuyasha's twenty one years old and you're twenty five..." Miroku said with an amused expression.

"Do you have a death wish?! Let me tell you something Miroku, if you don't want to lose a specific part of your anatomy, that you will need to produce those twenty kids you want so badly, you better get the hell away from here." The wind sorceress spat angrily resisting the urge to take out her fan.

Able to identify a threat easily, and not willing to find out if Kagura would follow through with it, Miroku quickly and silently exited her office.

"That stupid useless lecher!" Inuyasha muttered under his breath while cracking his knuckles, murderous ideas playing in his head.

At seeing her boyfriend's red cheeks, and dropping ears, Kagura could not hold in a hearty laughter.

"Don't think that anything that idiot can say can get to me; I'm way tougher than that. Besides I had planned to spend the night over at your place tonight..." Kagura smirked giving her boyfriend's lips another peck.

"Kagura you know there's no pressure, right?..." He asked cautiously. She answered his concerns by a sweet gentle kiss.

"Yeah yeah. Now get back to work! You're not paid to stand around my office, are you? Now shoo!" She said shoving Inuyasha from behind her desk.

"Keh! Why do you have to revert into your boss role?" He asked his girlfriend with a pout.

"Because you're too cute and you love being bossed around. See ya!" She joked with a wave as she closed the door behind him and settled herself back behind her desk a smirk on her cherry red lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you want a drink or something?" Inuyasha asked as he headed towards the side table against the wall of his apartment.

"Nope I'm good. Come here" Kagura answered with a broad smile as she extended an inviting hand to her boyfriend. The wind sorceress had just settled herself on the couch and intended to quickly get to the next level of her relationship with her boyfriend.

"Impatient much, wench?" He smirked as he took her hand in his and sat next to her cradling her small limb careful.

"Why aren't you, puppy?" She asked suddenly feeling a little self conscious. Instead of answering, Inuyasha pulled her forward until she was straddling his hips.

"I guess that answers my quest..." Kagura started, but a kiss from Inuyasha interrupted her.

The two shared a long kiss and Kagura started slowly working on undressing the two of them. Just as she was about to take off her shirt, a loud buzzing interrupted her.

"Puppy maybe you should go answer the door." The wind sorceress said as she stepped off his lap.

"No. Just ignore it wench." He answered reaching for her with his hands.

Kagura entertained the idea of giving into his request, but the loud buzzing sound ringing again made up her mind.

"Go. Now!" She ordered pushing him forward.

Stifling the string of curses he wanted to utter, Inuyasha got to his feet and went to the front door to answer the intercom. Only after granting access to his apartment building to the person downstairs did Inuyasha walk back to the living room.

"What's wrong?" The wind sorceress asked worriedly rearranging her shirt in order to mask what the new comer had just interrupted. She could tell by her boyfriend's face that he was not happy at all.

"It's my half brother. He was over seas for years and now he's back and came to check up on me." Inuyasha said a dark scowl on his face. Not only his brother's visit was preventing from having _fun_ with his girlfriend, but only the prospect of seeing him did not please the hanyou.

"You did mention you had a brother..." Kagura said trying to remember what else Inuyasha had told her about his family. She did want to make a good impression on her boyfriend's half sibling after all...

"HALF brother. We're _not_ that close. Proof is that he changed his last name to his mom's maiden name when he went to live with her after his parents' divorce. I guess he never really got over the fact that the old man left his mom for mine. Not to mention that there is a seven years gap between us, so we have nothing in common and have completely different tastes..." Inuyasha said as he dragged his feet to the front door in order to let his brother in.

"Keh! You barely changed you bastard!" Kagura heard Inuyasha exclaim from the entrance hall of his apartment. She could easily tell by his lightened tone that even if he did not want to admit it, Inuyasha was glad to see his brother.

"Of course not you idiot, we last saw each other three years ago. In any case the same could be said about you. Despite the short length of time, one would think you would at least have grown up and become a man." A deep masculine voice answered.

_'This voice sounds familiar. If I didn't know better I'd think it was _him_, the bastard who broke my heart... get a grip the probability of him being Inuyasha's older brother is next to zero...' _Kagura thought resting a hand over her madly beating heart.

"Feh! Just as I thought you're still a bastard... Come I had some company before you interrupted us." The hanyou said as he walked back towards the living room.

As soon as the two men became visible to Kagura, her breath caught in her throat. _'This is a nightmare,' _She thought, a sick feeling of panic rising inside her. _'This can't be... it's really him!'_

The wind sorceress came to her feet with difficulty. She gathered her courage and looked straight into the eyes of her boyfriend's older half brother. Contrary to hers his eyes did not show surprise, pain or fear, not even a trace of recognition.

_'But I know it's really him. Sesshoumaru, the first man I ever loved, the man who broke my heart all those years ago...'_ She thought fighting the incoming tears she could feel gathering inside her.

"I am Kagura, nice to meet you." She finally blurted out extending a shaking hand in the direction of the newcomer.

"Sesshoumaru Takahashi, all the pleasure is mine" He answered an amused smirk on his lips.

**To be continued...**

A/N: What will happen next? So many possibilities... I hope you liked part one of this mini story. The next part will be posted tomorrow :)


	2. Part 2

_**Part 2**_

A/N: I am happily surprised by the great reviews I got for this little story. Thank you so much guys!

_On _

**Sesshkagufan13**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**ArtemisdelaLune** (So much covered, where to start? Well about the ages, I guess I just like torturing Kagura around those years lol. It's true that some aspects of this are similar to Rewinding Time, but the focus of the other story was supposed to be little Rin and Sessh's relation with his father. It wasn't my fault if he ended up running after Kagura; I couldn't control my fingers lol. In this story I think Inuyasha will be the most OOC character, but I'll do my best to be true to him. I may be a Sessh/Kagura fan, but don't discard Inuyasha so easily ;) Also don't worry I have all of the story mapped out, so it won't be a bother to update daily.)

**Anne Lynn**

**Kiari13**

**Soojinyeh**

**Killersupergirl **(Here's your update. Not to much of a wait, no?)

**Bibliophile Nincompoop**

**Sychotic**

_On _

**Zetsuii **(I consider the Inuyasha/Kagura pairing a totally improbable funny guilty pleasure lol. Maybe it will be enough to sway me towards having them end ogether...)

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_As soon as the two men became visible to Kagura, her breath caught in her throat. 'This is a nightmare,' She thought, a sick feeling of panic rising inside her. 'This can't be... it's really him!'_

_The wind sorceress came to her feet with difficulty. She gathered her courage and looked straight into the eyes of her boyfriend's older half brother. Contrary to hers his eyes did not show surprise, pain or fear, not even a trace of recognition._

_'But I know it's really him. Sesshoumaru, the first man I ever loved, the man who broke my heart all those years ago...' She thought fighting the incoming tears she could feel gathering inside her._

_"I am Kagura, nice to meet you." She finally blurted out extending a shaking hand in the direction of the newcomer._

_"Sesshoumaru Takahashi, all the pleasure is mine" He answered an amused smirk on his lips. _To Kagura's surprise his large clawed hand took hers gently and after shaking it let it go.

"Yeah well that's my bastard of a half brother, and this is my girlfriend. Okay so now that we all know each other, you can leave Sessh!" Inuyasha said with a bright smile.

"_Girlfriend_?!" Sesshoumaru echoed, finally showing some surprise, a contrast from the mask of cold indifference he had on earlier.

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you? I know that even you had a girl at some point in you life... Poor thing I wonder what she had seen in you." The younger of the two brothers scoffed in mockery.

"Probably the same thing Kagura sees in you..." The dog demon retorted as he averted his piercing golden eyes to the woman by his brother's side.

"Keh! Don't imply we're remotely alike, please! Well now you can tell our dear old man that you fulfilled your big brotherly duty by paying me a visit and you can go back to your hotel." Inuyasha once once more tried to get rid of his brother.

"Did this Sesshoumaru interrupt something?" He asked taking a deep breath. His sharp sense of smell could tell the dog demon that nothing had yet to have _happened_ between the couple. To his dismay the realization made him want to crack a small smile.

"Yeah, and we'd like to get back to it. You know where the door is, see ya!" The half demon said joyfully a smirk on his lips.

"Actually you know what he can stay. You two should catch up and stuff... I have to go anyway... I've got lots of work to do and all... Anyway I'll see you tomorrow" Kagura fumbled to let out as she hurried to the couch to get her purse and coat.

"I hope to see you again Miss Kaze." Sesshoumaru said with a slight nod, his deep voice making Kagura shiver, in fright or pleasure she could not tell.

"Goodbye Mister Takahashi. See you tomorrow Inu." Without another word she ran to the door on shaky legs.

"Keh! There now you made her run away!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Did I? It was not my intention. Miss Kaze seems like quite a nice person..." The dog demon remarked quite proud of himself.

"How do you know her last name? She only introduced herself as _Kagura_." Inuyasha asked his brother raising a dark brow in surprise.

"You are mistaken. Well it's not surprising for a hanyou such as yourself to have bad hearing after all..." Sesshoumaru said silently cursing his slip of the tongue. _'It seems the witch wishes not to let Inuyasha know of our past; fine by me.'_

"In any case you have never mentioned her in your scarce letters. How long have you been together? Are the two of you even serious?" As much as he tried to hide it, Sesshoumaru's curiosity and jealous nature had gotten the best of him.

"Oh hell no! You did not just ask me if I was in love with my girlfriend?!" Inuyasha asked his half sibling in surprise.

"I did no such thing!" Sesshoumaru shot back horrified. "I was merely curious. By the way she is older than you..."

"Bah only by four years. Besides you like women younger than you wasn't your ex five years your junior or something?" He asked his older brother as he served himself a drink and raised an empty glass in invitation.

"Bourbon with ice. This... Kagura, where did the two of you meet?" Sesshoumaru asked settling himself comfortably on the couch, waiting for his brother to bring him his drink. He had purposely not answered Inuyasha's earlier question. Sesshoumaru had after all no intention to tell his brother the identity of the ex lover in question was none other than Kagura.

_'And the witch is three years younger than me, not five.'_ The dog demon could however not help but correct in his head.

"Kagura works at the same place as I, she's actually my superior. Because of that at first she didn't want to go out with me... well it's also that she had a hard time getting over her bastard of an ex-boyfriend, who abandoned her. Anyway I managed to get her after some efforts. You know how no one can resist me anyway." The hanyou explained with a small satisfied smile

"So you say..." Sesshoumaru mumbled thoughtfully. Despite his working against it, his mind kept playing in his head images of his time with Kagura.

Shaking his head to dispel his fond memories, he then got to his feet and addressed his younger brother "It seems that your date has been canceled. Come on let us go out; I will buy you dinner."

"You? The man who wrote the book on how to be stingy?!" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"I will pay if you order something other than ramen or potato chips." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Feh! You have no taste in food. Fine, let me get my coat." Inuyasha said after gulping down his glass. He got to his feet and the two brothers left together in apparent good spirits. Little did Inuyasha know that his brother's mind was busy thinking of a certain crimson eyed wind sorceress.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can you send the information on the Mikimoto account to the legal department?" Kagura asked not even bothering to lift her eyes from the glowing monitor of the computer on her desk.

"Don't you remember? I already did. What's wrong with you. You seem to be out of it today." Inuyasha answered a small frown marring his face.

_'Yeah well you'd be out of it and quite shocked too if you just found out the first man you ever loved was your boyfriend's brother!'_ She thought with a deep sigh getting to her feet. In truth as much as she tried, Kagura could not concentrate on her work.

Without speaking a word, Kagura walked around her desk to face her boyfriend and and to his surprise press a gentle kiss to his lips. Their kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door. A fraction of a second later, the door of Kagura's office was opened.

"Damn it! Why are you here?!" Inuyasha barked angrily. Seeing the young human entering her office, Kagura quickly walked over to sit back behind her desk.

"I'm sorry but the printer got jammed again. Kouga tried to repair it, but it's still down. Kagura could you call the repairman or something?" Kagome asked her boss, doing her best to keep a blush off her cheeks at imagining what exactly she had just interrupted.

"Keh! I bet you broke it. After all you're such a clumsy wench." Inuyasha mocked his co worker.

"No Sango did. Anyway what do you know about technology? Your solution to any technical problem is dumbly banging on the defenseless machines.!" Kagome retorted angrily.

"Shut up! Just go help her fix the damn printer!" Kagura growled. Her blast from the past in the return of Sesshoumaru had made her usually short tempered nature even worse.

"Thanks. Inuyasha I'll be waiting." Kagome said with a small satisfied smile as she left her boss's office. In truth the young human could not stand her hanyou co-worker. She often wondered if her aversion for Inuyasha had anything to do with the apparent rivalry between the hanyou and her boyfriend Kouga.

"Fine I'm going..._boss_" The hanyou said with a pout vexed to have been scolded.

"Oh come on puppy don't be angry. I'm sorry for being all snappy with you. I'm just out of it today." The wind sorceress sigh feeling ashamed by her reaction.

"I'm working late, but I'll drop by your place tonight, we still have to make up for yesterday. Don't go to sleep too early, okay?" Kagura said a seductive smile on her lips. _'I wont's let Sesshoumaru ruin more of my life. He gave up on me, but it won't stop me from achieving happiness. And I know I can be happy with Inuyasha.'_

"Yeah okay." He mumbled with reddened cheeks as he walked out of her office.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

''Damn it!" Kagura cursed as she looked down at her wrist watch. "Stupid Friday meetings taking forever."

"You seem to be in a hurry." She heard a deep voice say behind her. The wind sorceress stopped dead in her tracks.

_'Why now?'_ She lamented. After all she was merely a few feet away from where her car was parked in her company's parking lot.

"Sesshoumaru?..." She asked turning around. Sure enough the dog demon was standing not far away, finishing smoking his cigarette.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise straightening her back. The wind sorceress intended to look brave in front of him, even if she felt miserable inside.

"I was told I could find you here, so I was waiting for you. We need to talk" He answered gravely taking a few steps in her direction.

"No. I don't think so. My _boyfriend_ is waiting for me." Kagura disagreed. She meant to turn around and get into her car, but a deep growl coming out of Sesshoumaru's throat made her stop any movement.

"Witch you will not be able to get away this easily this time around..." He trailed off stopping in front of Kagura. She shivered slightly and nervously took steps back as she noticed the cruel light dancing in his golden eyes. She gasped once she realized that the dog demon had managed to trap her against the wall.

"You have no where else to run to now." He said lowering his gaze to peer in her crimson eyes.

**To be continued...**

A/N: That's it for part 2. I wonder what Sesshy could want with her... we'll see in the next one, which will be up tomorrow.


	3. Part 3

_**Part 3**_

A/N: From now on things are going to heat up in the story. There will even be a very very slight **lime **in this chapter (but I won't say between who!) Thank you so much for reviewing:

_On _

**Sesskagufan13**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Anne Lynn**

**Kiari13**

**Theinuyasharpg**

**Sychotic**

**Bibliophile Nincompoop**

**Killersupergirl **(The sibling rivalry is only starting. About Sesshy being a smoker? Even though I am using the same characters in all my fics, I like giving them different habits from story to story. It's a wonder how despite his sharp sense of smell he can stand it. I guess it's a proof of how tough he is...)

_On _

**Zetsuii **(I'm really happy to hear (or rather read) that. Emotions are going to rin high in this story, so I'm glad that they are believable.)

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_''Damn it!" Kagura cursed as she looked down at her wrist watch. "Stupid Friday meetings taking forever." _

_"You seem to be in a hurry." She heard a deep voice say behind her. The wind sorceress stopped dead in her tracks._

_'Why now?' She lamented. After all she was merely a few feet away from where her car was parked in her company's parking lot._

_"Sesshoumaru?..." She asked turning around. Sure enough the dog demon was standing not far away, finishing smoking his cigarette. _

_"What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise straightening her back. The wind sorceress intended to look brave in front of him, even if she felt miserable inside._

_"I was told I could find you here, so I was waiting for you. We need to talk" He answered gravely taking a few steps in her direction._

_"No. I don't think so. My boyfriend is waiting for me." Kagura disagreed. She meant to turn around and get into her car, but a deep growl coming out of Sesshoumaru's throat made her stop any movement._

_"Witch you will not be able to get away this easily this time around..." He trailed off stopping in front of Kagura. She shivered slightly and nervously took steps back as she noticed the cruel light dancing in his golden eyes. She gasped once she realized that the dog demon had managed to trap her against the wall. _

_"You have no where else to run to now." He said lowering his gaze to peer in her crimson eyes._

"Leave me alone otherwise I'll scream. Then the security guard will come to my rescue. You wouldn't want to be held at the police station for attempted rape, would you?" Kagura hissed trying to get out of the tight spot Sesshoumaru had stuck her into.

"Pfft! There is no need for that. After all I can tell you still desire me." He breathed out, staring straight into her wide crimson eyes.

"Sorry but you're so wrong." Kagura lied blatantly even if she could feel her cheeks blush furiously.

"Is that so? Then this Sesshoumaru will prove you the contrary." He smirked cruelly.

To Kagura's surprise Sesshoumaru suddenly buried his head in her hair to pull her head towards his. Before she could protest his mouth was pressed firmly against hers. Meaning to deepen their kiss he bit her lower lip which made Kagura gasp. Taking advantage of the opening, he wasted no time burying his tongue in her mouth.

At first too shocked to react Kagura did not respond to his kiss. Not happy by her lack of reaction he let go of her head and pushed her up against he wall. The wind sorceress was given no time to recollect herself that Sesshoumaru was once again on her. Cradling her body in his, invading her mouth with his, taking over all her senses and thoughts.

_'I missed that. I missed that so much.'_ She thought as she eagerly returned his kiss. When Kagura buried her hand in his long silver hair, he smirked and encircled her waist in his hands.

Unable to contain the great desire he had for the woman in his arms he raised her by the hips and encouraged her to wrap her legs about his waist.

At feeling him so close to her Kagura shivered in pleasure and tightened her legs around his waist before rocking slightly against him. The simple motion sent jolts of pleasure through both of their bodies. To her delight she heard him growl appreciatively in her ear. When he nuzzled her cheek, knowing what he wanted and how much he enjoyed the simple gesture, she threw her head back, giving the dog demon access to her neck. He waisted no time greedily sucking her soft skin, making sure to leave a mark behind. He wanted to leave a trace of him on her. A proof that she had been with him, and belonged with no one else.

"You're still such a light weight" He murmured against the column of her neck before giving her skin a small bite.

"Why? Did you expect me not to have changed?" She asked with a moan.

"I did not expect to find you with my _little brother_." He growled once more averting his lips to hers giving her a hard bruising kiss. The dog demon intended to punish her for the anger and pain she had caused him, but mostly he intended to remind her why she had fell in love with him all these years ago.

_'He's angry?! He has no right to... he's the one who left. I'm such an idiot! I'm so weak! So damn weak! I can't believe I almost gave into him!'_ Kagura thought feeling lust being replaced by anger.

To Sesshoumaru's surprise, She suddenly pushed him away. After regaining her footing she frantically rubbed her hand over her mouth, wiping away his kisses and smearing her dark red lipstick at the same time.

"He may not be as mature or smart as you are, but at least Inuyasha is a nice sweet guy who treats me well. Yeah he's brash and he can be an insensitive jerk sometimes, but..." Kagura explained barely taking the time to take her breath.

"But what? He does not satisfy you, does he? Not like I could." Sesshoumaru supplied as he leaned forward fanning his warm breath over her face.

"Don't put words in my mouth you bastard! And don't even think about putting your tongue back either." She spat out angrily as she pushed him away from her. "You were the one who left me behind. So don't you dare speak about my relationship with Inuyasha."

With a huff of anger she walked past her former lover, not even giving him a backward glance. Only seconds later, her car left the parking lot with great speed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hearing someone knock on his door frantically, Inuyasha stood up from his couch and went to answer. He smiled slightly as he noticed none other than his girlfriend was standing outside.

"I knew there was a reason why I shouldn't have given you the code to get past the gate... Now you can get up to my door without me knowing." He commented with a fake pout.

"What's wrong? Am I disturbing? Were you watching porn or something?" The wind sorceress teased him back. Her remark made him blush, which made her chuckle.

Not willing to have a discussion down that path, Inuyasha simply gave his girlfriend a hug. "Damn woman you smell like soap." He commented in surprise as he pushed her away.

"Why are you complaining? So I took a shower before coming here. It's better than smelling like sweat" She said with a shrug. _'Or smelling like your brother...'_ She added mentally feeling a sense of shame and self disgust spread through her.

_'I can't believe I almost let that bastard of a dog demon get to me like that! Gods I only saw him for a few seconds and I was ready to let him take me against a damn wall in the freaking parking lot!' _Kagura thought unnerved with herself.

_' Maybe I should get an exorcism done on me to get him out of my system. Or maybe I'm horny.. that must be it. All I have to do is sleep with Inuyasha and then I'll be rid of thoughts of the bastard forever... but just using Inu like this doesn't sound right. Our first time should be just about us. Get a grip girl! I can't believe that an hour after betraying Inuyasha like that I can be thinking about furthering our relationship.' _She could not prevent a blush from adorning her cheeks once to her dismay she realized how her thoughts had suddenly taken a very lustful path. More confused than she had ever been Kagura let out a heavy sigh.

"Oh hell no, you better not get sick on me wench. Do you know how many ingredients go into making my mother's secret cold remedy?" He asked his girlfriend pressing with concern a tender hand to her forehead. The inu hanyou had confused her blush of embarrassment for a sign of illness.

"That's very sweet, but no need to worry puppy, I'm not sick. Just tired." She said with a shy smile after pressing a small grateful kiss on his lips.

"And where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked slyly as he snaked his arm around his woman, hugging her close to him.

"I'm hungry, so I was about to go grab a bite in your kitchen." She said uncomfortably. _'If you knew that before coming here I was making out with your brother, you wouldn't embrace me like that...' _She thought disgusted.

"Give up. There's only ramen, and you hate it." He chuckled pressing a small kiss to the side of her neck.

"That's because it's not real food." She joked back at him little shivers going down her spine due to his ministrations. Kagura tried to gently get away from Inuyasha. She did not want him to see the hickey Sesshoumaru had left on the side of her neck. Unfortunately for her, the hanyou was not willing to let her go just yet...

"Feh! It's rather that you have no taste at all." Inuyasha said turning Kagura around to press a tender kiss on her lips, which she gently returned.

"If she did she wouldn't be with you little brother." A deep voice said behind them.

Inuyasha broke his kiss from Kagura and turned around in shock. "Sesshoumaru? What the hell are you doing here?! And how did you even get in here?!" He screamed at his older half brother.

"A pleasure to see you too Inuyasha. Kagura. You have a very nice old lady living in you building; she let me in as she was going out. Also you should learn how to lock your front door..." The dog demon answered as he walked towards the couple.

"No seriously. What are you doing here?" The wind sorceress asked having a hard time breathing. Seeing the two men next to each other like this was harder for her to handle than she might have thought.

_'I can tell by the look in his eyes that Sesshoumaru is up to no good.'_ The wind sorceress thought in panic.

"I simply hate lying to my brother." The older sibling said with a sigh. "Kagura don't you think it's about time to tell Inuyasha about the two of us?" Sesshoumaru asked raising a thin eyebrow, a proud smirk on his lips.

**To be continued...**

A/N: Things are heating up. The next part will be posted tomorrow and it will contain a confrontation between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Didn't I just say too much?


	4. Part 4

_**Part 4**_

A/N: Do rejoice this part marks the beginning of the drama (as if there wasn't any before lol) in the story. Part 4 will also be longer than the previous ones.

_On _

**Sesskagufan13**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Anne Lynn**

**Kiari13**

**Soojinyeh**

**Sychotic**

**Bibliophile Nincompoop**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**ArtemisdelaLune **(Looks like somebody's waiting for the fireworks lol. I agree with the smoking thin, but since I had made it an issue between them in the one shot Rivalry of my collection of one shot SOWACM. I didn't feel like using it again…. Or maybe I'm just lazy lol. Well Sesshy has a great ability called perfect timing, which helps Saphira greatly in dramatic scenes lol.)

**Killersupergirl **(Yeah Sesshy was bad, but he'll do anything to get the woman he wants… that's romantic… sort of…lol)

_On _

**Zetsuii** (Yes Sesshy wasn't really the nice guy here… We will see what his revelations will do to poor Inuyasha.)

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"I'm hungry, so I was about to go grab a bite in the kitchen." Kagura said uncomfortably. _'If you knew that before coming here I was making out with your brother, you wouldn't embrace me lie that...' _She thought disgusted._

_"Give up. There's only ramen, and you hate it." He chuckled pressing a small kiss to the side of her neck._

_"That's because it's not real food." She joked back at him little shivers going down her spine due to his ministrations. Kagura tried to gently get away from Inuyasha. She did not want him to see the hickey Sesshoumaru had left on the side of her neck. Unfortunately for her, the hanyou was not willing to let her go just yet..._

_"Feh! It's rather that you have no taste at all." Inuyasha said turning Kagura around to press a sounding kiss to her lips._

_"If she did she wouldn't be with you little brother." A deep voice said behind them._

_Inuyasha broke his kiss from Kagura and turned around in shock. "Sesshoumaru? What the fuck are you dong here?! And how did you even get in here?!" He screamed at his older half brother._

_"A pleasure to see you too Inuyasha. Kagura. You have a very nice old lady for a neighbor, she let me in. Also you should learn how o lock your front door..." The dog demon answered as he walked towards the couple._

_"No seriously. What are you doing here?" The wind sorceress asked having a hard time breathing. Seeing the two men next to each other like this was harder for her to handle than she might have thought._

_"I hate lying to my brother." The older sibling said with a sigh. "Kagura don't you think it's about time to tell Inuyasha about the two of us?" Sesshoumaru asked raising a thin eyebrow, a proud smirk on his lips._

"What the hell?! Since when do you two know each other? I thought you just met when I introduced you..." The hanyou said shocked as he let go of Kagura's waist.

"Don't." Kagura ordered Sesshoumaru. "I should be the one to tell him, not you." _'How dare that egoistical bastard think he can just air out our secrets like that?! I won't let him use me just to hurt his brother.'_

"I don't get it. Will one of you just freaking explain already?!" Inuyasha asked angrily, his ears twitching in aggravation. He hated the feeling of not being into the big secret.

"It is quite simple. You, little brother are not the one Tashio brother Kagura has been with." Sesshoumaru explained with an unconcerned shrug. He averted his gaze to Kagura and winced slightly when he noticed the incredulous and hurt look in her crimson eyes.

"You mean... you and her?! What? When?" Inuyasha gasped taking a step away from his girlfriend. His voice sounded a little hoarse, an indication of how shocked he was by his brother's revelation.

"Before I left for New York. At the time you were away at the private school Izayoi had insisted on sending you to. As you may recall, I had however told you about the woman I was seeing..." The older sibling explained. Despite what he had expected, Sesshoumaru did not get any satisfaction from seeing his brother's reaction.

_'Maybe a few years ago I might have reveled in Inuyasha's pain, but now that I know how heartbreak feels; I cannot help but empathize.'_ The dog demon thought.

"I remember." Inuyasha acknowledged, not mentioning that he recalled his brother telling him at the time that despite their young age, he was very serious about the woman he was seeing and even wanted to marry her. On the other hand as much as he tried, Inuyasha could not recall what had ended his brother's relationship with the woman.

"I'm sorry I should have told you before, but it doesn't matter that was in the past. Now I'm with you. I'm happy with you." Kagura said with a weak smile extending her hand towards Inuyasha, who ignored it.

"Does what happened _earlier_ _this evening_ count as the past as well?" The full fledged dog demon asked his ex girlfriend recalling their heated kiss. To Kagura's surprise he moved quickly and looped his finger under the collar of her white shirt, expertly revealing the mark he had left earlier on her neck.

Kagura gasped in shock and just as she was about to explain to Inuyasha what had happened between Sesshoumaru and her, she saw a red shirt clad figure jump on Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell did you do to her you bastard?!" The younger sibling asked angrily as he laid a resonating punch on his brother's jaw.

"Inuyasha!" Kagura cried out running towards the two brothers.

"Wench stay out of this." Her boyfriend growled. After Inuyasha finished talking, his brother returned the favor by punching the half demon on the eye.

"Stop it you two idiots!" The wind sorceress pleaded. She walked over to the two brothers and struggled to get in between the two of them.

"Stay out of it." Sesshoumaru scolded her as he pushed her away to easily block the incoming punch of Inuyasha. "How slow. Are you losing your touch little brother?"

"Shut up you bastard! I've been meaning to teach you a lesson for quite some years." The half demon spat angrily, freeing himself from his brother's hold.

The two brothers stared into each other's eyes with pure hatred, standing merely a few inches apart. Both were assessing their opponent, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

_'Damn it! I can't believe their fighting over me. I don't want that to happen. I am making everyone suffer.' _Kagura thought feeling completely miserable.

"Please stop fighting." She pleaded softly, her dark bangs hiding her teary crimson eyes.

The two brothers stopped glowering at each other immediately. They were both used to Kagura's outbursts, but never had they heard her sound so hurt, sad and broken.

"Kagura..." The two brothers spoke at the same time. Her intervention had made them forget their urge to pound into each other, at least for the moment.

"Sesshoumaru, could you leave?" She then asked still staring downwards.

"Wind witch." The older sibling protested. He had not planned by telling Inuyasha about his shared past to have Kagura push him away.

"Keh! You heard her, get the hell out of here bastard." Inuyasha said with a smirk letting a hiss out when he fingered the black eye courtesy of his brother.

Narrowing his eyes in anger, without speaking another word, Sesshoumaru walked out of his brother's apartment.

"Inuyasha." Kagura winced as she noticed his injury. "Just so you know all we did tonight was kiss..." The wind sorceress started explaining.

"And what? That's supposed to make me feel better?! You lied to me, and you've been going behind my back; with my _brother_ none the less!" He screamed clenching his fist tightly in anger. Despite the fact that he tried containing how hurt he felt inside, the hanyou could not help but blow up. Now that he could not channel his anger at his brother, the hanyou felt the sting of Kagura's betrayal even more.

"It's not like that. I was just surprised when I saw him. I had no idea you were brothers... I was planning to tell you about the two of us..." Kagura started to be interrupted by her boyfriend.

"No matter what you say, you still _cheated_. You know what; I think you'd better leave too. I really don't want to talk to you right now!" He told her on a calm voice, a complete contrast to the boiling anger he felt inside.

"If that's what you want... Do know that I'm very sorry." The wind witch said as she walked over to her boyfriend and standing on the tip of her toes pressed a tender kiss to his black eye.

As he watched Kagura walk away, Inuyasha had to force himself not to go after her.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru!" He cursed under his breath, landing a punch on the wall of his living room. Inuyasha cursed once more when he realized that his display of anger had left a deep indent on his wall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind sorceress wiped away the few tears that had fallen from her eyes and headed for her car. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed none other than Sesshoumaru comfortably leaning again the side of her small vehicle.

"God! You know they have a name for people like you: stalkers! What do you want now? Haven't you screwed up my life enough?" Kagura asked doing her best to hide how shaken she truly felt over the situation with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

"I am simply here to remind you something." He stated allowing Kagura to push him away to gain access to her car.

"And what would that priceless piece of wisdom be?" She questioned with a derisive snort, turning around to face him.

"You belong to me." He stated on a commanding voice tracing a delicate finger along the hickey he had given to her tender neck.

"Wow! You just realized that, after all these years?! I'm not dumb I know what you're doing. You're trying to use me to hurt your brother. Inuyasha did say you hated his guts; I just didn't realize how much!" Kagura screamed at him slapping his hand away.

"Do not insult me. This Sesshoumaru does not live my life in accordance to my little brother." He repressed the urge to growl in anger, and raised his hand to gently cradle her cheek.

"Really? Well you know what then?! You have the most fucked up personality ever." She fumed once more slapping his hand away, but this time adding as much force as possible to hurt him. "For years you didn't give a damn about me, having the time of your life wherever you were, but the second you realize I am over you and I am with someone else you decide you want me back?! Well go to hell Sesshoumaru!"

At first Kagura intended to get into her car and drive away on that last note, but she could not stand to leave without saying her peace. "I think what's really wrong with you is that you can't stand seeing me happy! You'd wish to see me be all miserable over you."

"You are wrong. I cannot stand seeing you with my brother." He corrected his reddened golden eyes burning her with their intensity. "You see, ever since we were children my brother and I have always been very competitive."

"Oh wow isn't that a contradiction to what you just said before?! So I'm a toy... no better a bone you two are fighting over like two stupid mutts?! Nice to know." Kagura spat angrily wiping away a tear of anger and frustration. She turned around and meant to open her car door, but never got it as Sesshoumaru encircled her in his arms.

"You know that's not true." He told her pressing a small kiss to the side of her neck.

"Let me go you bastard! You're too late, way too late! You left me, and I moved on maybe you should too!" She fumed struggling, and failing to get him off her.

Ignoring her protests he turned her around and held her by the shoulders, shaking her as if he meant to make sure she imprinted in her mind every word he was saying.

Staring right in her eyes he spoke _"I _left _you_?! Witch do not try to rewrite history in a way that clears you conscience, puts the blame on others and allows you to sleep soundly at night. Do remember exactly what happened seven years ago. I asked you to come with me and _you_ turned _me_ down. _You _were the one who gave up on our relationship, not me. So do not try to play the abandoned victim routine with me."

"No you didn't ask me, you ordered me. I was _eighteen_ years old and I wanted to go to college and have my own life, and you didn't give me a choice. It was either follow you to the other end of the world or break up! Besides it's not like you even waited for my answer before leaving." She reminded him anger apparent in her teary eyes. She shrugged her shoulders with force, making Sesshoumaru relinquish his hold on her.

"Your hesitation was all the answer I could ever need. And besides why would I wait around for a woman not willing to live with me and for me?" He asked a hurt expression displaying in his eyes.

"How can you say that? I was so young; you couldn't expect me to leave everything behind for you without at least giving it some thought. Just like now. Simply because you reappeared in my life doesn't mean that I'm going to dump my boyfriend and ride into the sunset with you. I'm sorry but not everything can go down as you please Sesshoumaru." She retorted trying to fake some of the resolve she was lacking.

"I always go after what I want, and I always win in the end." He stated confidently.

"Sorry, but not this time." The wind sorceress said shaking her head sadly.

A heavy silence lingered between them for a while. They simply stared at each other in silence, just like two opponents facing off in the ring.

Kagura gasped when Sesshoumaru suddenly hooked his finger under her chin and kissed her passionately. He abruptly released her and spoke on a cold voice "I see. You want to be free of me? That will be _impossible_. Why do you think you fell for my _brother_? Simply because you are unable to love anyone else but me. You fell in love with the part of Inuyasha that is me." With a grin he added "Remember that the copy can never compare to the original."

"You are so full of it! What do you think? That I waited around for you for seven years?! Not that it's any of your business; I have had lovers and boyfriends before I got with Inuyasha." Kagura lied blatantly, hoping Sesshoumaru would not call her bluff.

"Is that so?" The dog demon murmured thoughtfully, feeling sadness spread through him. "I see. Since it is your wish, from now on I will leave you be. I wish you and Inuyasha the best." Without another word Sesshoumaru walked away from his past lover.

"Sessh..." She called after him, to be completely ignored.

_'What did that conceited jerk meant' _K_agura_ wondered as she pressed a gentle finger to her lips swollen by his kisses.

_'That's anyway so not even true. I AM over him!' And I had no idea Inuyasha and him were related when we started going out, so it wasn't as if I am looking for Sesshoumaru into Inuyasha. That bastard doesn't know what he's talking about! _She then thought feeling anger course through her veins.

Feeling like somebody was watching her; the wind witch turned around, but saw nothing except for some slight movement coming from behind the red living room curtains of Inuyasha's apartment. With an unconcerned shrug, Kagura stepped into her car and drove away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was busy making himself some ramen when he heard someone knock on his front door. With a sigh he left behind his bowl of comfort food and went to answer the door.

"Feh! You don't know when to quit, do you? Well, Kagura I'm still angry, so I don't want to talk to you." The hanyou said loudly enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear him.

"Wrong. It is not the witch but this Sesshoumaru. Open the door Inuyasha." A grave voice spoke back to him.

"Keh! Why would I? Didn't I beat you enough for today?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed and ignored his younger brother's jab before speaking. "Open the door little brother. There is something I need to tell you."

**To be continued...**

A/N: Truths are being revealed and punches exchanged… Hum now what could Sesshoumaru possibly want with his brother? We'll see tomorrow.


	5. Part 5

_**Part 5**_

A/N: Ha this chapter will be full of OOC-ness. I'm very sorry for that! Still feeling the love from you guys, thank you so much!

_On _

**Sesskagufan13**

**ALLheartsONfraya**

**Anne Lynn**

**Kiari13**

**Soojinyeh**

**Sychotic**

**ArtemisdelaLune **(LOOOL! Is there more to their separation? Hum... we'll see. Was Inuyasha spying? Probably. Was Sesshy right in his assumption? Kinda. I really like all your theories detective. I guess you'll soon see if you were right or not.)

**Killersupergirl **(Stop thinking the worst of Sesshy he won't hurt Inuyasha anymore... maybe... possibly.)

_On _

**Zetsuii** (Oh if you thought that was intense, you're going to die after this chapter lol!)

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Inuyasha was busy making himself some ramen when he heard someone knock on his front door. With a sigh he left behind his bowl of comfort food and went to answer the door._

_"Feh! You don't know when to quit, do you? Well, Kagura I'm still angry, so I don't want to talk to you." The hanyou said loudly enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear him._

_"Wrong. It is not the witch but this Sesshoumaru. Open the door Inuyasha." A grave voice spoke back to him._

_"Keh! Why would I? Didn't I beat you enough for today?"_

_Sesshoumaru scoffed and ignored his younger brother's jab before speaking. "Open the door little brother. There is something I need to tell you."_

Reluctantly the inu hanyou opened the front door of his apartment. Sesshoumaru wasted no time to slip inside and headed for the living room. After settling himself on the couch, he took out his pack of cigarettes.

"Having your stink in my apartment is bad enough, so don't smoke." Inuyasha barked at his brother.

"Your eye is swelling. You better put some ice on it little brother." Sesshoumaru answered replacing his pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

"I will only if you put ice on your raw knuckles." The younger brother retorted slyly. "Anyway did you come here to advise me, or what?!"

"No need to be so vindictive. As I said I came to talk." Sesshoumaru stated indicating with a finger gesture for his brother to sit next to him.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, walked past the sofa and sat on a desk chair opposite to his brother. "I'm sure you're here to talk about Kagura, so go ahead. If you don't wanna start talking, you know where the door is..."

"We have always competed for everything, haven't we? From as far back as I remember you have always been after what belonged to _me_" Sesshoumaru mused.

"Feh! Not my fault if you have a tendency to label as yours things that _don't_ belong to you..." Inuyasha responded with a grunt. "Things like the Tessaiga or Kagura..."

"Is that so? Father may have decided to hand to you his old sword, but when it comes to Kagura you are mistaken. The two of us share a long history, it is therefore not surprising that she came back to me." The elder sibling said his eyes shining brightly. He did however prevent a possessive groan from escaping his throat.

"Really? She went to you? Feh! I don't buy that. Why don't you tell me everything that happened then?" Inuyasha requested.

"Why? Do you wish to know what you are up against?" The elder brother asked with a cocky grin.

"Nope I'd just like to be informed that's all. I know how underhanded you can be" The hanyou remarked.

"Fetch me a drink and I will tell you all you want to hear." After Inuyasha placed a glass of bourbon in his hand, Sesshoumaru started speaking. "I met Kagura when I was a freshman in college. After an argument, father had decided to cut me off and I needed money, so I took on a tutoring job. She was one of my students, but I soon realized the job was not suited for me, so I resigned." Sesshoumaru started, to be suddenly interrupted.

"If I recall correctly, the old man stopped giving you pocket money because you called my mom a whore, didn't you? And I'm pretty sure your tyrannic and anti social tendencies were the reason you stopped tutoring kids. Their parents couldn't have you traumatizing their poor kids. I mean they were already failing in school and all..." Inuyasha commented scratching his ear lightly.

"At the time of my argument with father, this Sesshoumaru was more immature and impetuous than I am today. That is anyway of little importance at the moment..." The dog demon said sadly, dismissing the matter. Inuyasha refrained from commenting as he was too shocked by the fact that his brother had just criticized himself.

_'Another episode on a long string of regrets.' _The dog demon thought with a sigh. _'I understand father better now. When you truly love someone, I guess you can not always refrain from making shameful selfish decisions. Such as going after _your_ own brother's girlfriend.'_ Sesshoumaru thought with a sigh. A part of him wanted to apologize to Inuyasha for his behavior, but he could not find the words. Instead he resumed his tale about Kagura and him.

"Anyway Kagura kept in contact with me. At the time she was an annoying loud mouthed pest who would not take no for an answer, so I had no choice but to go out with her."

"Feh! As if she's any different now." The two brothers chuckled slightly at Inuyasha's remark.

"Somehow we... fell in love, and we stayed together for two years. When I had to go to New York for my working study internship we broke up. I will be honest, I asked Kagura to come with me, but she grew afraid and turned me down. Had I been more... understanding of Kagura's feelings at the time, things with no doubt would have turned out differently. I am sure we would even still be together." He finished his explanation of his shared past with Kagura.

"I didn't ask you about that... And why exactly are you telling me your... feelings and stuff anyway?" The hanyou asked in surprise. He had meant to ask his brother about what Kagura and he had done earlier, and even if Inuyasha was curious about the past relationship between his brother and girlfriend, hearing about it made him feel bad.

"This Sesshoumaru never thought I would say that in my life, but I guess... I simply need someone to talk to. You may ask why _you_... well as annoying and immature as you can be, you are still my brother."

Inuyasha did his best not to let his jaw hang due to the shock his brother's revelation had caused him.

"You really love her, don't you?" Inuyasha suddenly asked his brother.

"There has not been a single day in these past years that has gone by without me thinking about her, and wishing she was by my side." The dog demon took a sip of his glass once he finished his confession. Even if he did not say the exact words, his half brother knew that Sesshoumaru's feelings for Kagura ran deep. Probably deeper than the ones he himself had for the wind sorceress.

_'So they were really separated by events and not by each other... That explains everything. I guess a part of Kagura never stopped loving him since she never got closure. Or maybe she regrets not going with him when he left for New York.' _The hanyou thought feeling his heart sink in his chest.

He was however truly surprised by how honest and open his brother had just been with him. As hard as he tried, Inuyasha could not recall having such a deep intimate discussion with Sesshoumaru before. The realization of how much regret and sadness his brother had been carrying around for the past seven years did make Inuyasha's heart ache from him. It even managed to wipe away the desire to have another fist fight with him due to his betrayal with Kagura.

"So what do we do now... brother?" The hanyou asked tentatively.

"There is nothing else for us to do but wait until the witch makes her damn mind." Sesshoumaru answered with a shrug draining the rest of his glass of alcohol. "Inuyasha... Hiding from you everything that happened between Kagura and me was...wrong... and what I did tonight..." He hesitated not sure how to offer an apology. He felt that earlier during their fight, letting Inuyasha place a hard punch on him may not have been enough retribution.

"Don't say anything more. Apologizing is not like you, so I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself trying or something..." The hanyou faked a cheerful chuckle getting to his feet to get a refill of bourbon for the two of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wind sorceress threw her purse and keys on the side table next to her front door and sighed tiredly. She headed over to the closet of her bedroom and from it retrieved something she had not looked at for quite some time: a box containing all her memories of Sesshoumaru.

"It's been a while, hasn't it..." She mused aloud, a small smile on her lips as her fingers danced over photographs of her and her ex boyfriend.

Her favorite photograph being of their first New Year's Eve celebration together. That day had been the first time the two of them had exchanged "I love you's". Merely thinking about how the dog demon had gently murmured his feelings to her ear sent shivers down her skin. It had been the first and only time Sesshoumaru told her he loved her. As much as she tried during the rest of their relationship he had never said these sweet words to her again. Kagura inferred that he was embarrassed to feel such feelings.

_'For someone as proud as him, who had always thought he didn't need anyone, admitting to himself that he had such strong feelings for me must have been so hard. Maybe that's why when I hesitated to follow him to New York he was so disappointed and decided to leave me... I guess he thought I didn't love him enough.'_ Kagura thought to herself._ 'If only he knew. He should have trusted me and the love I have... No HAD for him'_ She quickly corrected herself before shaking her head to rid her mind of her thoughts.

The wind sorceress grinned broadly once she then fished out of the box an old T-shirt of Sesshoumaru and hugged it to her chest. She could clearly remember how it had ended in her possession. It had been a few months after they had started dating. Due to a sudden downpour their date had to be cut short and they had to take refuge at the dog demon's apartment.

Once they arrived at his place, Sesshoumaru had gallantly offered her one of his T-shirt to change into since Kagura had been drenched in rain water. It had been the first time the two of them had made love. It had also been her first time with any man...

_'Who could have ever thought seeing me wearing his clothes could make him feel so horny.'_ The wind witch smiled to herself.

She knew that her relationship with Sesshoumaru had lasted only two years, but she was aware that the intensity of it on the other hand was beyond anything she had felt with any other man. She assumed it was the reason why after their break up it had taken her several years to start seriously dating anyone.

_'I guess I always thought he'd come back at some point. That's normal after all Sessh was the first man I loved, my first lover. Everything I know about men is based on our past relationship. To think that a simple appearance from him can still knock me off my feet. Not to mention that after almost seven years I still have all of this stuff.'_ With an exasperated sigh, Kagura carefully put everything back in the box before tucking it back in its place inside her closet.

_'But you can't build a relationship on memories. I need to look forward in my life, live for the future and stop looking back and wondering about what could have been. I need to wipe away my regrets and focus on what's positive in my life. You can't rewrite history, so I shouldn't dwell on past mistakes.'_ The wind sorceress thought trying to make sense of her feelings.

_'Besides I have changed... I'm not the young impressionable girl he fell in love with. I'm sure he changed too, and besides for all I know Sesshoumaru could be flying back abroad tonight. Or he could abandon me any time like he did in the past. It's not like he made any promises to me. In any case why am I still thinking about the bastard? I have a very caring boyfriend. That is if Inuyasha can forgive me for cheating...'_ She thought with a suffering sigh as she laid on her bed.

_'I really never meant to make Inuyasha suffer like this.'_ She thought ashamed, recalling the unbearably sad look in the hanyou's eyes before she left his place. _'I have to make a decision.' _Just as she thought the words, a clear solution to her problem came to her_ 'Yes I know what I have to do.' _

With a determined look burning in her crimson eyes, Kagura went to bed, hoping that the decision she had made would be the best. When the realization of what she was about to do came upon her, the wind sorceress could not stop the onslaught of tears. She laid on her side and let heavy sobs rock her small frame, wishing for sleep to come quickly and numb her to protect her from her heartache.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagura said trying to calm her madly beating heart as she sat down on the soft grass under her boyfriend's favorite tree. It was a Saturday afternoon and she knew that if he was not at his apartment, then he surely was at the park.

"Can't a poor hanyou get a nap in peace?" He asked gruffly sitting up before rolling his golden eyes to look at the woman beside him.

"Well sorry to disturb you, but I need to tell you something important..." Kagura started struggling to find a way to explain her decision.

"No need to make such a big deal out of this. I already know what you want to tell me. You're leaving me for my brother" He answered nonchalantly fingering one of his twitchy ears. The only sign that what he had said had affected him more than he cared to let her see.

Kagura's crimson eyes opened wide in shock. "What makes you believe that?" She questioned bewildered. "Inuyasha, I chose _you_."

**To be continued...**

A/N: So Kagura made her choice. Is it the right decision for her? I know many will think that the 'big talk' between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru was OOC. Keep in mind that contrary to the anime/manga the two brothers do not really hate each others guts, neither do they try to kill each other every other day.

_The next part will be the shocking conclusion to your summer mini fanfic!_


	6. Part 6

_**Part 6**_

A/N: Sniff how sad. Here's the end of this mini fanfic. I really had so much fun writing it, and I hope you did reading it. Do rejoice! Since this is the last part part, it's going to be longer. I never could have imagined getting so much love and support, so lastly thank you for reviewing:

_On _

**Sesskagufan13**

**Bibliophile Nincompoop**

**Anne Lynn**

**Kiari13**

**Soojinyeh**

**Sychotic**

**Ngoc Chau**

**ArtemisdelaLune **(Sorry for the emotional roller coaster... not lol. I'm glad that the story managed to create so many emotions in you. Now all your questions will be answered.)

**Killersupergirl **(I am not sure Kagura is thinking completely rationally after all the blasts from the past and raging emotions she had to go through lol.)

_On _

**Zetsuii** (Ah the reason Inuyasha seems so understanding is that he is. At least more than his brother lol. As much as he likes acting like a jerk, the truth is that Inuyasha is quite a sensitive and gentle person.)

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Part 6**_

A/N: Since its the last part, it's going to be quite long. I know that my Inuyasha is OOC, but I did try my best to be faithful to him.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Hey Inuyasha." Kagura said trying to mask her madly beating heart as she sat down on the soft grass under her boyfriend's favorite tree. It was a Saturday afternoon and she knew that if her boyfriend was not at his apartment, then he surely was at the park._

_"Can't a poor hanyou get a nap in peace?" He asked gruffly sitting up before rolling his golden eyes to look at the woman beside him._

_"Well sorry to disturb you, but I need to tell you something important..." Kagura started struggling to find a way to explain her decision._

_"No need to make such a big deal out of this. I already know what you want to tell me. You're leaving me for my brother" He answered nonchalantly fingering one of his twitchy ears. The only sign that what he had said had affected him more than he cared to let her see._

_Kagura's crimson eyes opened wide in shock. "What makes you believe that?" She questioned bewildered. "Inuyasha, I chose you."_

To her surprise instead of giving her a cocky grin, or a satisfied smile, the half demon tapped her on the forehead with his closed fist.

"I'd believe you were sincere if your eyes weren't red rimmed like that. I can tell you cried all night. Not to mention that you could at least pretend to be happy when you say something like that." The half dog demon said with a snort.

"But I AM happy about my choice." The wind sorceress said trying and failing to produce a convincing smile.

"Feh! Don't make me be the responsible one. I don't want your pity, and if you feel insecure about Sesshoumaru, don't try to play safe by staying with me."

"What do you mean?" She asked in shock, her eyes opening wide.

"I know I'm not your first choice. I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks. I can see the way the two of you look at each other. It may not be all lovey-dovey between you two, but it's as if you'd be ready to pounce on each other at any time" He explained with a sad smile.

"That bastard doesn't have that great of an influence on me" Kagura snapped at him vexed he could think otherwise.

"Stop lying to yourself. I can see the way you get that little light of excitement in your eyes every time you see Sesshoumaru..." He said thinking sadly _'She doesn't get like that for me...'_

His words caused Kagura to replay in her mind the words Sesshoumaru had told her the day before.

***Flashback***

**"**Why do you think you fell for my _brother_? Simply because you are unable to love anyone else but _me_. You fell in love with the part of Inuyasha that is me."

***End of flashback***

_'Am I really unable of loving anyone else? Why can't I get rid of Sesshoumaru?! Why can't I forget about him? I guess I just love him too damn much. Whatever I do, I can't get past this. Ugh wouldn't that smug bastard be thrilled to hear that?! I'm so pathetic; even Inuyasha saw into my heart. He managed to see how I truly felt towards Sesshoumaru and what I really want to do; even when I was too afraid to follow my own heart.'_

"Really? You think I love him this much?... I guess you're right. I didn't realize I was this transparent." Kagura interrupted herself to let out a humorless chuckle and wipe a stray tear from her eye. "I'm sorry. I know it's lame to say that, but..." She trailed off feeling a mixture of sadness and shame come over her.

"Why are you apologizing? Last I heard, people can't help who they love. Feh! Look at that lecher of Miroku. Even though Sango will kill him in the end due to his bad habits with women, he still loves her." Inuyasha tried to laugh off the situation by mentioning their co-workers' dysfunctional relationship. "And it's not as if we've been together that long. Sessh and you have spent more time together. Our three months together that's nothing compared to what you had with him."

"Still...You at least deserved to know the truth from the start. I'm sorry for that.." Kagura said fingering a strand of grass. She felt ashamed, and Inuyasha's acceptance and compliance only made her feel worse. "I guess staying with you would not be fair to you. I mean I would always compare you to your brother anyway, and that would make for an unhealthy relationship. Not to mention that despite all these years it seems I'm still not over Sesshoumaru..."

Her admission of her feelings caused a heavy silence to linger between the two of them.

"Do you think the bastard can really make you happy?" Inuyasha suddenly asked in all seriousness turning to his side to face his now ex girlfriend..

"I... Yeah. I think so." Kagura answered with a sad smile.

"Good that's all you deserve. He and I we don't really get along too well, and I do think he's a selfish bastard, but I think that Sessh isn't that bad of a guy... Keh! Putting that aside, you and I, it couldn't last. I'd have driven you crazy and the same would have happened the other way around. We had fun, but it ran its course..." He joked faking cheerfulness.

_'He's such a great guy. I can't believe I hurt him like that... I'll regret putting him in the middle of my messed up relationship with Sesshoumaru forever.'_ The wind sorceress thought angry at herself. She could feel more tears coming up, but she did her best to block them.

"I never could have guessed you could be this wise and... understanding." She teased him, once she gained enough control over her emotions, risking a genuine smile.

"Don't start mocking me wench. We just don't fit. I like my women nicer anyway... Miroku did say Kagome and I would go together well. Not that I think the insufferable wench is anywhere near being a nice person..." He said thoughtfully mentioning their co workers.

"What?! I thought she was dating Kouga?" Kagura exclaimed slightly vexed that he was already orchestrating her replacement.

"The idiot wolf cheated on her with Ayame, so poor Kagome is heartbroken. Anyway you know how I can't resist the damsel in distress thing. Not to mention that I'm always down to do something to enrage that mangy wolf" He joked before letting out a chuckle, his thick white bangs hiding from Kagura's view his misty amber colored orbs.

_'Even if it's not completely true, I need to show her that I'm okay. Otherwise she'll feel too guilty...' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Wow I hadn't heard. That's good for you I guess." Kagura said meekly. _'I have no right to feel jealous or weird when thinking about who'll replace me by his side.'_

"Feh! Why are we discussing my love life when you have to go take care of yours..." He asked with an uncomfortable shrug.

"What do you mean?" Kagura asked in complete confusion.

"So like the bastard. Keh! I bet he didn't tell you, did he? Sesshoumaru's leaving. He's going back to New York this afternoon. If you want him back, you'd better go get him." Inuyasha explained with a sigh.

_'Why didn't he tell me he was leaving? Did he think I would have chosen Inuyasha over him?' _ Kagura wondered as she took to her feet abruptly. "I'm really sorry for everything, but I hope we can stay friends. Thank you for everything Inuyasha." She said sincerely bending forward to press one last chaste kiss on her ex boyfriend's soft lips.

Without another word, the wind sorceress hurried out of the park and towards her car. She could tell she did not have long before Sesshoumaru's flight was set to leave.

Inuyasha waited until he was sure Kagura was out of sight to let out a heavy sigh.

"Fuck since when am I such a wuss?" He asked himself as he laid back on the grass, wiping a stray tear from his cheek._ 'I did the right thing it's just better this way. Those two just belong together...' _He once more told himself as he quickly climbed up his favorite tree and comfortably rested against a thick branch. Every time he felt sad, lying in his favorite tree made him feel better.

_''I guess the nice view, the peace and quiet make me feel better'_ He mused turning to his side to make himself more comfortable.

"Buyo? Buyo? Where are you?!" A familiar feminine voice suddenly cut through his thoughts.

"Feh! Humans and their damn useless eyes. Your ball of fur is hiding over there behind that tree." The hanyou said lowering himself to another branch in order for the young human to be able to see him.

"Oh Inuyasha. I didn't see you up there." Kagome exclaimed with a bright smile and a small blush. "Thanks for the help. See you on Monday at the office!" She then threw over her shoulder, as she ran towards the general direction the hanyou had indicated earlier.

"Hey you stupid wench! I told you the tree over there, not this one!" He screamed in annoyance rushing after Kagome.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you know if... the flight for New York... already left?" The wind sorceress asked out of breath as she stood in front of the information desk of the International Airport.

"Well not exactly, they are boarding right now." The woman behind the counter said on a friendly tone, a professional smile plastered on her lips.

"Does that thing work? Can I borrow it?" Kagura suddenly asked, her crimson eyes lowered on an interesting object on the desk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on his carry-on luggage, as he headed towards the gate to his flight, a determined look in his eyes.

"Miss I'm very sorry, but you can't do that!" A faint voice coming from the speakers said exasperated.

"I only need it for a few seconds, so chill!" An angry all too familiar female voice retorted angrily.

_'This can't be! _Kagura_?! Get a grip you are losing it. You want the woman so badly that you even imagine hearing voices. Way to go Sesshoumaru!'_ He mocked himself as he resumed walking.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagura's voice blasted through the airport's speakers. "I know you're here! You bastard I can't believe you were going to leave without saying a thing _again_! You realize Inuyasha was the one to tell me, right after we broke up?! I'm not a scared and overwhelmed eighteen years old anymore. I am a woman who knows what she wants and who isn't afraid to go after it. If you feel the same come to the information desk on the third floor, I'll be waiting."

"Miss you're going to have to give this back to me" Another female voice said behind Kagura.

Amid some shuffling sounds the dog demon could make out once more the voice of his beloved. "Don't fuck up like in the past and get you ass up here before they throw me in jail. Oh you bastards! Don't you dare touch me. No let me go!"

Sesshoumaru's heart beat loudly and his ears strained to hear more, but to his disappointment nothing else came.

Suddenly the heavy silence was broken by a voice. "We are very sorry for the previous inconvenience. The problem has been dealt with. Thank you for choosing the International Airport, have a safe trip!" A cheerful female voice said through the speaker phones. And then complete silence.

_'Kagura. So in the end, despite everything, you chose... me?!'_ The dog demon wondered in shock, unsure of what to do. Should he take his plane, or go after the wind witch?

After taking a short while to recollect his thoughts, he came to a decision. He could tell it was the good one when he found it increasingly easier to place one foot after another, as he headed towards his destination.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You bastard! Don't you know how to treat a lady?! I know people! Powerful people, and if you don't want to end up in jail, you better let me go!" Kagura screamed angrily as she struggled against the hold the security guards had on her.

"If anyone is going in jail, it'd be you missy." The largest of the two guards growled unhappily as his and his colleague forcefully dragged Kagura away.

"I doubt it. Let her go." At hearing the deep voice, the wind sorceress's heart fluttered.

"Says who?" The guard asked as he turned around to face the person who had addressed him.

"Says yous boss. Release her please." An gray haired man said with a sigh as he gestured for the guards to release Kagura.

"Yes. At once sir!" The two guards said at the same time they let go of Kagura's arms.

"Hmpf! Took you long enough!" She spat angrily.

"My apologies. This Sesshoumaru had to go ask an old friend for his assistance in a delicate matter. Forgive me Mr. Nijima, I promise she will not cause any more trouble." Sesshoumaru addressed the old man standing next to him.

"Yes make sure of that. Hum Sesshoumaru, had it not been for the friendship I have for your father..." Nijima said with a sigh, as he clapped the silver haired demon's back with affection before leaving, the two guards walking in tow with him.

"What were you thinking?" Sesshoumaru asked as he stepped closer to Kagura.

"That I needed to get your attention before you took a plane to New York, without even talking to me. Sorry if I created a commotion, but I had no choice." She defended herself crossing her arms.

"You know I am not referring to this incident." He said gently tucking behind her ear a strand of dark hair, which had come out of her bun due to her earlier struggling against the guards.

"Just as I was about to explain my decision to Inuyasha, he told me he was letting me go.. I was planning to stay with him... I guess it's because I was in denial of my feelings for you. But I now know better..." She explained not wanting any more lies or confusion to exist between them.

"In other words, as you were about to pick him, you were dumped by my brother. How interesting. This Sesshoumaru is not sure I am willing to have my younger brother's hand me downs..." He told her a somber expression on his face.

Kagura's answer to his words was to pound his chest with closed fists. "You have got to be kidding you bastard! I didn't come all the way here to be insulted."

"Come down. I apologize, it was a tasteless joke." He informed her as he struggled to grasp her fists, forcing her to stop hitting him. "I already lost you once, and now that I have you, I will be damned before letting you go." He had barely spoke that Sesshoumaru attached their lips together in a searing kiss. At first the wind sorceress responded to his kiss, but she suddenly broke their lip lock.

"Don't think you can really muddle my head with kisses again! I really can't believe you were going to leave without telling me. You did the same last time. Back then I realized I didn't want to be separated from you, I decided to follow you, but by the time I made up my mind you were already gone. And you were going to disappear on me again" Kagura said angrily landing a punch on Sesshoumaru's hard chest.

"You were going to follow me?" He echoed incredulous, disregarding the pain in his chest due to her pounding him.

"I would have if you had given me the time to give you a proper answer. I was young and scared and I wanted to have time to make my decision that's all. Since I didn't have the chance last time, I can do it today. I won't stand being away from you anymore, and if that means moving away to New York with you... then fine I'll do it!" She said her crimson eyes gazing adoringly into his golden orbs.

"This will not be necessary." He answered tenderly cradling her face in his hands. Once he noticed the surprise displayed on Kagura's face he explained what he meant. "There is no need for you to move, nor did I plan to disappear on you by the way. I am going to New York to hand in my letter of resignation. I was planning on quitting my job and coming back here." Once he was done explaining, the dog demon pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Quit your job?! But what will you do? I know you, you're not a lazy person. Staying idle would drive you crazy!"She exclaimed in between kisses.

"Thank you for your concern, but I had no intention of staying unemployed. I will work under my father."He said after unfastening their lips. _'As much as I hate the simple idea of it.'_

"But you don't get along with your father!" Kagura gasped in shock.

"Since even Inuyasha refused to work for him, father can not afford to be really picky when it comes to one of his sons taking over the family business. Besides it is but a small sacrifice if it means I can be by your side." Sesshoumaru attempted to joke away the situation.

_'He would put up with his hated father, and take back the family business only to stay by my side?'_ The realization made her smile.

"I have to ask. If I had not been dating Inuyasha would you have even tried to get me back?" _'Since we're at it, better get all the confusion and questions out of the way.'_ She thought slightly dreading the dog demon's answer.

"Of course. Do not doubt me so. I would have, for the same reason I knew you would ultimately pick me over him. I simply could not forget about you, and the second I looked into your eyes I knew the same could be said about you."

"So getting me wasn't just a pissing contest between you and your brother?" She asked once more trying to dispel any shred of insecurity she may have felt.

"No. Had you not come to get me before I took my plane, I was planning to come back here quickly and to my best to take you back. My plan was to go away for a week two at the most, then come back for you. I was an insecure fool in the past. I was also too proud for my own good... I thought that because you hesitated to follow me, you did not love me enough. I now realize how truly foolish and immature I was. If only I could go in the past and change things, I would."

'"Sesshoumaru..." She gasped in shock at hearing him criticize himself, express regrets and sorrow.

"No let me finish what I have to say. I have kept this bottled in for seven years. Forgive me. Forgive me for the pain I inflicted on the two of us. When you hesitated I should have convinced you. I should have waited for you to be ready instead of turning away from you. Had I not been so damn proud..." He spoke dropping his gaze in shame.

"Regrets won't make anything change now..." Kagura breathed out touched that the dog demon dared share his feelings with her.

_'In a sick kind of way, I'm glad to see he also suffered so much when we were apart.' _Kagura thought to herself raising a tender hand to gently caress his striped cheek.

There was much more the dog demon wanted to say, so much more he wanted to apologize for, but he knew Kagura was right. The two of them had to move forward from now on.

"You are my woman I won't let anyone else have you. Not my brother, not any other man. As I said before you belong to me... just as _I_ belong to _you_. There could not be any other woman for me." He then took her hand from his cheek and gently cradled her small limb in his large hand before pressing a kiss to her soft skin. Once he let go of her hand he finally spoke again.

"We have lost seven years of our lives together because I was too ashamed and proud to come back for you. But there will be no more wasted time. I know that I am selfish and forceful when it comes to getting what I want. Also I am aware that I am not as... emotional, sensitive or understanding as my brother, but I will do myself to make you happy because I love you. I love you with all my heart Kagura." He said in her ear, enveloping her in a tight protective hug.

Kagura could not prevent a small chuckle from escaping her lips as she realized that for the first time without having to be coaxed, or pushed, the dog demon had confessed his feelings to her.

"Oh Sesshoumaru I love you so much." Finally speaking the words after so long made her feel as if a large weight had been lifted from her shoulders. _'Yes I really do love him. There could be no other man for me, even if I tried.'_

Just as she was about to seal her lips with her lover's in a kiss, Sesshoumaru relinquished the hold he had on her.

"What's wrong?" She asked in surprise.

"I need to go otherwise I will miss my flight." He said with a suffering sigh. As much as he wanted to stay by Kagura's side, he knew he had something to do before they could truly be together for good.

"What do you mean? You're leaving me?!" The wind sorceress asked feeling a sense of panic and pain come over her.

_'How can he just leave after such a sweet confession?'_ She wondered in shock.

"I just explained the situation yo you, didn't I? I have to leave, but when I come back I will work on becoming the man you deserve. A man you would want to follow anywhere, anytime without having to doubt or regret your decision later on." He said his golden eyes softening.

"In other words you want to start from scratch?" She questioned, not sure she was entirely following what he wanted.

"I want a new beginning for the two of us. Will you wait for me?" He felt compelled to ask again. Even though Kagura had told him she and Inuyasha were done, Sesshoumaru was still afraid she could change her mind and decide his little brother would be a better option.

"As long as you promise not to wait seven years to come back to me." She said with a smirk before pressing a tender kiss to his lips.

"That will never happen again." He assured her. "I am glad and honored you agreed to give us another try. I promise I will never leave you any room to doubt me, nor will I disappoint you."

The dog demon suddenly paused as if pondering on what to say next. He nervously licked his lip before saying "Kagura... I know my previous approach was forceful, but I do hope you thought enough about your decision and will not regret it later on."

"Pfft don't be ridiculous. You have nothing to worry about. I'm pretty stubborn you know, so now that I've decided what I want, I'll do everything to get it... or rather keep it." She replied, glad to see that he cared enough to have doubts and that he even feared she might change her mind.

"Come on just go already. Go now and come back to me fast." She said pushing him away from her with a chuckle.

"I will" The dog demon vowed with a smile. After giving Kagura a last sweet kiss, he walked towards the gate of the airport terminal to board his plane.

The wind sorceress waited until he was out of sight to turn around and walk away. For the first time in seven years she felt a sense of peace and well being come over her. She confidently walked towards the parking lot of the airport, feeling light and happy.

As she stepped into her car, she could not prevent a smile from gracing her lips. She then thought back to what had happened.

_'I think that's what people would call irony. For the past seven years I tried and worked so hard to forget Sesshoumaru, but I only suffered in exchange. How many sleepless nights did I spend wondering what could have been. How many hours did I spend going through the pictures and things inside my box of souvenirs... Hum strangely now that I acknowledged my feelings for him and that I accepted him back in my life, I am happy and completely at peace. Who could have ever thought all I needed to be happy was to simply let myself love the man I love?'_

**THE END**

A/N: I know some of you are surprised by Inuyasha's reaction, but then again if I were him, I wouldn't want to get stuck I the middle of Sesshoumaru and Kagura either lol. On another note I'm sure some of you must be disappointed or shocked by Kagura's choice, so let me know what you thought. On the other hand I do hope you liked the final chapter.

Look out for the next chapter of Special Delivery in the coming days :)

See ya in a few and a million thanks for reading,

_Saphira404_


End file.
